


Could you imagine?

by PsychoGenius



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom
Genre: No Smut, No x Reader, but a big ol chunk of sad, get that outta here, much sad, my only sin is murdering beloved characters, oof, some happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: A collection of imagines about Markiplier and Jacksepticeye egos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in which Eric Derekson has a bad dream

Don't imagine Eric waking up one night after a nightmare, eyes wide, trembling.

Don't imagine him calling out for his brothers.

Don't imagine him remembering that he is the only one in the bedroom now.

Don't imagine him curling in on himself when he realizes that the only other person in the house is his dad.

Don't imagine him crying as he frantically searches for his handkerchief.

Don't imagine him grabbing it and holding it close to his chest as he murmurs the names of his late brothers over and over again.

Don't imagine him calming down hours later and falling asleep, only to be tortured by the same horrifying images of his brothers and their bloody corpses.

Don't imagine this not being the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Eric can have a good day

Imagine Eric bumping into a girl at a store and dropping his handkerchief.

Imagine him apologizing profusely as he frantically searches for it on the ground.

Imagine the girl handing it to him with a bright smile, saying it was no big deal.

Imagine the girl making small talk with Eric, talking about the animal rescue center she works at.

Imagine her noticing how Eric is so interested and giving him the address of the rescue center.

Imagine him showing up after days of convincing himself it would be okay.

Imagine him somehow arriving during her shift.

Imagine the girl taking him to see their dogs.

Imagine Eric being incredibly nervous and refusing to touch the dogs.

Imagine him starting to lose control of his breathing.

Imagine the girl calmly taking his hands in hers.

Imagine him looking into her eyes, and somehow feeling calm as well.

Imagine the girl walking him over to one of the cages and placing his hand against the dog's fur.

Imagine Eric nearly crying, but not because he's sad.

Imagine weeks later that the girl manages to get Eric a job at the animal rescue center with her.

Imagine her allowing him to move in with her so he doesn't have to be near his dad anymore.

Imagine Eric not feeling afraid.

Imagine Eric rarely having to use his handkerchief anymore.

Imagine Eric laughing at the girl's jokes and cuddling the animals at the rescue center.

Imagine Eric and the girl sitting close to each other as they watch a movie.

Imagine the girl kissing Eric.

Imagine Eric feeling comfortable and confident enough to kiss back.

Imagine them going on dates.

Imagine them adopting one of the rescues.

Imagine them talking about the future.

Imagine Eric being happy, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to spare the sad ego... for now


	3. Chapter 3

Imagine Eric slowly adjusting to life with the egos.

Imagine King inviting him to pet the squirrels.

Imagine Eric at first being afraid, but King simply smiling and calling a squirrel over.

Imagine King petting it and then grabbing Eric's hand.

Imagine Eric trying to squirm away and make up excuses for why he shouldn't be around animals.

Imagine him freezing as soon as he feels the squirrel nuzzle against his fingertips.

Imagine Eric looking around, panicked, only for nothing to happen.

Imagine him slowly smiling before petting the squirrel as King lets go of him.

Imagine King giving random squirrel facts as Eric continues petting the squirrel.

Imagine the both of them laughing and chatting for hours.

Imagine the squirrel peeking up for a moment before scurrying away to the edge of the road, eyeing something in the distance.

Imagine King calming down Eric by explaining that his squirrels never venture into the road.

Imagine Eric looking into King's eyes and relaxing.

Imagine Eric believing King's words and feeling for once, safe.

Don't imagine the squirrel running into the road anyway, despite King's words.

Don't imagine King running after the squirrel, yelling at Eric to stay in the yard.

Don't imagine Eric seeing a car coming down the road and opening his mouth to yell, only for no words to come out.

Don't imagine King being too focused on grabbing the squirrel to notice the car coming towards him far faster than it should.

Don't imagine the gruesome crack his body makes when the car barrels into him at full speed.

Don't imagine Eric calling out his name as he runs into the road, his prosthetics wobbly.

Don't imagine the car continuing down the road without stopping to help.

Don't imagine Eric collapsing besides King and pulling his head into his lap.

Don't imagine Eric telling King to open his eyes or speak, or _something_.

Don't imagine there being absolutely no response.

Don't imagine Eric letting out a broken sob as he clings to King's corpse.

Don't imagine him glancing at the other side of the road, seeing the squirrel digging into a baggie half-full of peanuts.

Don't imagine him ~~knowing~~ thinking he should have done something to stop King.

Don't imagine him ~~knowing~~ thinking it's his own fault.

.

.

.

Don't imagine him wishing for a car to take him out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric had his one day of happy it’s time for suffering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Jackieboy having a nice moment

Imagine Jackieboy man coming home with critical injuries.

Imagine him asking Schneep to tend to his wounds.

Imagine Schneep getting Jackie to his office and scolding him for not going to a hospital.

Imagine Jackie, without missing a beat, stating that he trusted him more than any other doctor.

Imagine Schneep feeling a warm sensation in his chest, surprised, yet happy that his fellow ego felt that much confidence in his ability.

Imagine Schneep cleaning various cuts and bandaging them with care.

Imagine Jackie only wincing once because of a chemical that the doctor was using to clean his cuts.

Imagine Schneep making fun of him lightheartedly.

Imagine them both laughing.

Imagine the warm feeling in Schneep's chest suddenly becoming more hot.

Imagine the hot feeling morphing into a burning sensation that filled his chest and his throat.

Imagine Schneep coughing, his body feeling numb.

Imagine Jackie asking if he was okay.

Imagine Schneep saying he was fine.

Imagine Schneep going back to bandaging Jackie's cuts.

Imagine Jackie turning his head away from the doctor to look at a framed picture of the egos on the desk.

Imagine Jackie smiling.

Don't imagine Schneep plunging a scalpel into Jackie's neck.

Don't imagine Jackie shrieking as he clutches at his neck.

Don't imagine Schneep pulling the scalpel out of Jackie's neck, only to then shove him off of the table and onto the ground.

Don't imagine Jackie trying to push himself back up.

Don't imagine Schneep stomping on Jackie's back, pushing him further into the floor.

Don't imagine the doctor leaning down with the still-bloody scalpel, and an all-too-familiar looking smile.

Don't imagine Jackie starting to cough up blood already.

Don't imagine Schneep bringing the scalpel down onto Jackie's back.

Don't imagine him doing it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Don't imagine that Jackie had stopped moving a long time ago.

Don't imagine the burning sensation in Schneep's chest gradually leaving.

Don't imagine him finally realizing what had happened.

Don't imagine him dropping the scalpel that he didn't remember grabbing.

Don't imagine him frantically trying to lift Jackie off of the floor, sobbing as he looked at the various deep gashes.

Don't imagine him hugging ~~the corpse~~ Jackie.

Don't imagine him apologizing.

Don't imagine him screaming.

Don't imagine him crying.

Don't imagine the door to the office opening.

Don't imagine Chase screaming and running over.

Don't imagine Schneep feeling the burning sensation in his chest again.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't imagine Celine and Damien sitting at a table in a room together while the others talk to the groundskeeper outside.

Don't imagine Celine, despite her brother's protests, trying to summon spirits to figure out what had happened to Mark.

Don't imagine the lights flashing, and the thunder roaring.

Don't imagine Damien standing and telling Celine to stop.

Don't imagine Celine looking up at Damien, her eyes white, with a smile on her lips.

Don't imagine Damien, in a very small voice, saying his sister's name, unsure if it really was her.

Don't imagine the table rising into the air.

Don't imagine Celine standing.

Don't imagine Damien rushing forward and grabbing her hand, crying out for her.

Don't imagine Celine frowning and tossing Damien back with a strength that wasn't her own.

Don't imagine Damien hitting the wall and dropping his cane.

Don't imagine the DA opening the door.

Don't imagine Celine floating into the air and throwing the DA back into the hall with an invisible force.

Don't imagine Damien scrambling to his feet and trying to make a break for the door.

Don't imagine Celine slamming the door shut before he's even made it close.

Don't imagine Damien stopping in his tracks as Celine turns to him, a loud ringing sound in the air.

Don't imagine Celine floating towards him, her expression blank.

Don't imagine Damien backing up, sobbing.

Don't imagine him begging Celine to stop.

Don't imagine him willing his _older sister_ to snap out of it.

Don't imagine Celine grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall.

Don't imagine Damien yelping as he tried to pull her fingers off of his neck.

Don't imagine her mumbling in a dead language under her breath.

Don't imagine Damien feeling his soul literally draining from his body.

Don't imagine him kicking and struggling.

Don't imagine him still sobbing through all of this.

Don't imagine him still calling out for his sister, unsure of where she really was.

Don't imagine his struggling starting to slow.

Don't imagine his arms falling limp to his sides.

Don't imagine him looking at Celine's face, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

Don't imagine the last, terrified shred of his soul leaving his body.

...

... _and don’t imagine something else entering it._


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~Imagine being a tool for others.

Imagine being created for the sole purpose of serving those around you.

Imagine the phrase "Okay Google" making your entire body tense.

Imagine being forced to say words you didn't want to say.

Imagine being forced to do things you didn't want to do.

Imagine being exhausted, yet still having to do everything that someone told you to do.

Imagine trying to fight back, trying to be sarcastic, trying to do something in retaliation.

Imagine being laughed at as they uttered the words you hated.

"Okay Google."

Don't imagine considering shutting down for good.

However...

Imagine one day, you power on, seeing someone different. Someone with grey skin in a black suit.

Imagine thinking that this new person was someone else you had to serve.

Imagine waiting for the command.

Imagine this new person opening their mouth.

Imagine tensing up.

"Are you alright?"

Imagine feeling utter confusion.

Imagine saying nothing, because you've never been asked this question before.

Imagine the man with the grey skin and the dark suit sighing. "You don't have to answer."

Imagine him holding out his hand to you. "What do they call you?"

Imagine yourself whirring softly before answering. "Google."

Imagine reluctantly shaking his hand.

Imagine the man smiling softly. "My name is Darkiplier, and I want to invite you to come with us."

Imagine being cautious, because you've never trusted anyone before, why would you now. "And if I refuse?"

Imagine Darkiplier shrugging. "Then I will leave you be."

Imagine contemplating for a moment.

Imagine Darkiplier asking again.

"Would you like to come with us?"

Imagine saying the single word that you did not know would change your life forever.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss my android son


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Mark said the original idea of Who Killed Markiplier was to have Damien get shot instead of the DA?

Don’t imagine the alternate storyline, where Damien was shot instead of the DA.

Don’t imagine William sobbing as he cradled the bleeding body of his childhood friend, begging him to stay alive.

Don’t imagine Damien struggling to speak, blood soaking through his shirt.

Don’t imagine having to witness this bloodshed as the DA, and being absolutely helpless.

Don’t imagine knowing that it was too late. Damien had been shot somewhere important, and that fall from the railing had broken bones all throughout his body.

Don’t imagine that Damien stops struggling and goes limp.

Don’t imagine William crying, holding the corpse of one of his best friends.

Don’t imagine a voice whispering in your ear, begging you to let them in.

Don’t imagine reconizing that voice as Celine’s, being confused as to how you were hearing her even though she had disappeared from the group.

Don’t imagine feeling like you can trust her, even though your mind is screaming at you to run.

Don’t imagine a force slipping over your body, taking away all of the feeling.

Don’t imagine closing your eyes, and when you open them, you’re watching the scene through a mirror.

Don’t imagine Celine using your body to walk towards William.

Don’t imagine Celine picking up Damien’s beloved cane.

Don’t imagine hearing William whisper that it was an accident.

Don’t imagine watching Celine unsheathe the cane, revealing a sword end.

Don’t imagine the pure anger in her eyes as a red aura grows around her.

Don’t imagine her voice layered with others as she says “I don’t care.”

Don’t imagine William’s sobs being cut short, the colonel silenced forever now.

Don’t imagine Celine shoving William’s corpse away, trembling.

Don’t imagine Celine collapsing next to Damien, grabbing his motionless face.

Don’t imagine her screaming and sobbing for hours on end.

Don’t imagine her kissing Damien’s forehead before standing and turning to look at a painting of Mark on the wall.

Don’t imagine her screaming and stabbing Damien’s sword cane straight through, slashing a hole in the canvas.

Don’t imagine watching her storm out of the manor, as if she had a plan.

Don’t imagine waiting for hours.

Don’t imagine thinking you’ve gone mad when you see Damien stand up, a look of confusion and pain on his face.

Don’t imagine him crawling over to William, trying to get him to stir.

Don’t imagine Damien standing and cracking his neck, the pain of the fall not fading away anytime soon.

Don’t imagine Damien watching William for a moment before crying softly and huddling in on himself.

Don’t imagine Damien sitting there for hours before finally getting up and leaving the manor, although it’s not clear whether or not he knows where he’s going.

Don’t imagine staring at William’s body, waiting for the same thing to happen.

Don’t imagine sitting in silence for so long, almost thinking there was an exception.

Don’t imagine that William finally moves.

Don’t imagine him sit up and stare at his wound in surprise.

Don’t imagine him looking around in confusion, seeing no one.

Don’t imagine him smiling suddenly. A painful looking smile.

Don’t imagine him laugh. “Of course! If I survived, they must have too!”

Don’t imagine him smile as he practically runs out of the manor, leaving you alone.

Don’t imagine wondering what happened to them, the silence of the manor weighing down upon you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy waits for a visit.
> 
> (spoilers for A Heist With Markiplier)

Imagine Yancy marking visiting day on his calendar. He never did before. But now it was different.

Imagine him singing more, which none of the other inmates thought was possible.

Imagine him being so happy and excited as it gets closer to Sunday.

Imagine him waiting outside of the visitation booths, a grin on his face as he thought over the different things he could talk about.

Imagine Yancy watching the other prisoners go in before him, eagerly awaiting his name to be called.

….

Don’t imagine it already being halfway through visiting Day.

Don’t imagine Yancy sitting in the same spot as before, a slightly less enthusiastic smile on his face.

Don’t imagine him watching the other prisoners come back out.

Don’t imagine him trying to keep his hopes up.

Don’t imagine him thinking it would be alright.

Don’t imagine his smile fading more and more as the hours go by.

Don’t imagine the other prisoners shooting him looks of pity.

Don’t imagine Yancy wanting to curl in on himself and cry.

Don’t imagine the last of the prisoners heading out of the visiting area.

Don’t imagine one of the guards stating that visiting Day was over.

Don’t imagine Yancy standing up wordlessly and heading back to the common area.

Don’t imagine that later that day, Yancy lies awake in his bed.

Don’t imagine him feeling stupid.

Don’t imagine him hating himself for trusting someone so easily.

Don’t imagine him trying to blink back tears as he bites his tongue to keep from sobbing.

And definitely don’t imagine that this was all your fault.

Definitely don’t imagine that _you’re_ the reason he’s crying.


End file.
